The One I Love: Version Two
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Celia Graham believes she's a plain girl with an uninteresting life. Will Kohaku Shiro, the new farmer, help her see herself in a different light? REWRITTEN!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Those of you who have read the original story, I hope you enjoy this newly written one that I feel is much better than the old one… especially since it has been so many months since I last wrote in the Harvest Moon Column. It'll be a long read, and I hope you enjoy…

Signed,

Kurai Hitokiri

------------

**The One I Love: Version 2**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

------------

Chapter 1: Introduction to a Farmer Girl

------------

I've always loved my job as a farmhand. It may not pay as much as other jobs; but being able to sit outside on the clay of the earth while drinking in the fresh sunlight seems like payment enough to me. The gift to use your own hands to cultivate the rough terrains of mother earth is a priceless gift that is given only to those worthy enough to use their talent for the good of others.

Those with the talent to bring forth food from the ground for the benefit of themselves and others are blessed with creator's hands. Hands meant to produce things and never to destroy. And sometimes those hands had another talent; but only the hands of an angel.

One such man walked and lived among us; a remarkable, kindhearted, and brave young individual with the power to turn the hearts of the lonely from their cold prison. A mortal whose smile could seem to glow with the radiance of a thousand suns in a dimly lit room. A young man who stole my heart and saved me from making the worst mistake of my entire life.

My name is Celia Graham, a farmhand from Forget-Me-Not Valley and the niece of the renowned farmer Vesta Johnson. I'd like to say that I am as talented as those who I work with, but there is nothing incredible about me at all.

I'm a normal girl, not pretty, different, or tall. Just plain and boring like everything else in the world. But there was one man who made me feel like I was far above any of that, that if I had enough heart, I could do anything I set my mind to.

His name was Kohaku Shiro, son of our good farming companion Kinomaru and his dear, sweet wife Sakura.

Kohaku wasn't your typical man; he was far beyond humanity from the time of his birth. He was a quiet young man who only spoke when asked to speak. He was handsome beyond imagination, but he didn't brag and couldn't lie to save his soul, he was an honest man and loathed lying to others. The young farmer was quite a bit different particularly in one area; his talent to see within your very soul with a sharp glare from his stern blue eyes.

Yes, Kohaku Shiro was the ideal man for any woman.

It was almost impossible **not** to fall in love with such a sweet tempered and kind person. Although I don't remember exactly when or how I did fall for Kohaku.

Why I've written this down for me to recall or for my own closure I do not know. But perhaps should another stumble upon this book, they should relate to their own self and know what it is truly like to fall in love.

------------

Bright sunlight flittered through the windows as I painfully cracked my eyes open ever so slightly. The sparsely furnished interior of my room came a bit into focus as my eyes continued to adjust to the invading light.

Using a bit of strength, I pulled myself up in bed and groaned in a bit of protest. The plaid flannel blankets about me shifted as I withdrew their warmth from about my tiny figure.

My gray eyes squinted as I stood from bed upon naked feet and made my way over to the single window in my tiny quarters. The world outside was green and fertile, ready for someone to cultivate her soils and bring forth life. There was work to be done and I couldn't sleep in.

With slow and sluggish movements, I pulled my hair back into my trademark orange bandana and shrugged on a green work dress. To complete my simplistic look I tied a dirt soiled apron round my waist and slipped on a pair of brown loafers.

Looking to my left, I peered into my mirror to gaze at myself. Staring back with dull gray eyes, a girl with youngish features glared in response. Her shoulder length brown hair went straight down her shoulders lankly as scarred and callused hands clenched. The girl in the mirror sighed in time with me as she inspected her appearance.

"Well, this is as good as it's ever going to get," I sighed in resignation. Just as I was about to attempt to smooth down a large knot in my hair, an echoing, ferocious cry sounded from downstairs.

"Celia, get up and come downstairs! NOW!!!!" the booming voice of my dear relative Vesta called.

My hand fell to my side as I wrenched my door open and glided down the stairs with a disapproving frown. Every morning this happened and every morning nothing was ever changed. It was a constant repetition, one that I felt that I sometimes got tired of.

Vesta and her brother Marlin stood next to each other and seemed to be arguing, judging by the contorted expressions on their faces and their wild gesticulations.

Vesta was a large woman with bright orange hair and glowing green eyes. She always wore bright colors that only emphasized her energetic personality, but could easily be angered by even the smallest of things. Believe me, it's dangerous to be on Vesta's bad side, as demonstrated by her younger brother.

Marlin, despite being Vesta's brother, was the total opposite in appearance and manner. Marlin's hair black hair was always slicked back with oily gel as his smoldering night eyes glared with hatred upon the world. His dark appearance clashed horribly with his sickly white skin. Marlin was always sullen and silent; a trait that he had carried about with him ever since being gunned in the city. Often Kasey, one of the firework twins, called him the 'elvis impersonator.'

As they heard me coming down the stairs, Vesta clamped a large hand over Marlin's mouth and smiled cheerfully at me.

"Good morning Celia," said she, "I'm sorry I've woken you up so early on a planting day, but someone very special will be paying us a visit today."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise as I looked back at her with a questioning glint in my eyes. It was rare that anyone ever came to visit us, other than Takakura, the old farmer that lived by the pond. It must have been someone very important for Vesta to wake up so early on a planting day.

She must have read my mind since she lowered her hand from Marlin's mouth while giving him a 'shut up' glare before turning her attention back to me.

"Kinomaru's boy is coming today."

"Kinomaru Shiro's son?" I asked in disbelief.

Vesta nodded, smiling ever so slightly, "Yes, Takakura brought him to fulfill the old guy's will. He'll be working as the owner of Sakura farm."

My eyes widened in shock as I registered what Vesta had just said.

Kinomaru Shiro was a kind old soul who had been as good as a father to me in the short time he had lived. He had described his son to me many a time as a kindhearted boy with no direction in life. Kinomaru said that the boy would work at odd jobs on his days off because he enjoyed drifting from one end of the city to the next.

Could such a man really be a farmer; a person that stayed in one place and made his livelihood off the good nature of the weather and animals?

"Could he really do the job, Vesta, I mean he's-."

"A city slicker," Marlin muttered from his sudden silence.

That was not what I had hoped to say, but it was near enough to my desired words. I was increasingly grateful for not saying what I had thought of because immediately Vesta punished him with a punch to the gut.

"He's a kind boy, I'm sure," said Vesta, looking to me. Then she winked and her smile widened. "After all, Celia, he's single."

He's single? That wasn't exactly supposed to change my opinion or hopes of him in any way, but I could see Vesta's implied point.

Forget-Valley had the strangest bachelors: the annoying Rock, the drifter Gustafa, and last but not least, the ever cheerful(not) Marlin. None of the men had struck my fancy, and by my young age of 18 I was already supposed to have been married. Although I was already promised to another through the influence of my father, Jonathan Graham, a wealthy CEO of a successful business.

This man was just another strange one, in my opinion at the time. Why get my hopes up for someone I might like?

I stifled a laugh, merely smiling at Vesta's eager personality. This boy was probably another man that fell in love with looks alone. I would remain loyal to my father's wishes, the future of our company depended upon it.

Outside a rough and grizzly voice that I recognized as that of Takakura, the old farmer spoke softly to an extremely soft whisper. They talked calmly to one another until I heard loud guffaws of laughter from the old man, as something apparently funny had been spoken by the tiny voice.

Vesta brightened, looking at the door as she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "That must be them!!! Come on, Marlin, Celia, let's go greet the boy!" Without another word the woman grabbed her protesting brother and dragged him out the door to meet the 'city slicker.'

I followed hesitantly, making a straight beeline for the nearest patch of uncultivated land. I crouched down in the dirt, pretending to inspect the soil quality as I listened to the introductions of the stranger.

"Vesta, Marlin, I'm proud to introduce Kohaku Shiro, Kinomaru's boy. He'll be taking over Sakura farm permanently startin' tomorrow. Kohaku, this here's Vesta and Marlin, they'll sell you the seeds that you need to get started."

"Oh, so this strapping young fellow is Kohaku, is he?" Vesta said with a loud peal of laughter. The sound of Vesta's voice was not strained or a mocking cheerful; this was her pure and unbridled personality. This 'Kohaku' must have been quite the boy to make Vesta have such a fine impression of him.

"It's very nice to meet you all," a soft voice spoke. This was the voice of a man? It was so different… so kind, polite, and gentle… Not rough or full of pride and pompousness like most men. I found the voice so intriguing that I wanted to get up, turn about, and introduce myself. However, it might seem awkward, so I would have to wait until I was called. This, thankfully, did not take long.

"Celia, get down here and introduce yourself to our friend!"

Getting up, I dusted my hands off and walked toward Vesta with my eyes still trained on the ground. As my gaze rose from black boot clad feet, I saw him for the first time.

Kohaku Shiro was probably the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes upon.

His hair was night black and slightly messy, so much so that it suited him well. He was about a head taller than I was, with a lean and muscular build. His sun kissed skin was covered in dark blue pants held up by suspenders. A white shirt, folded up to the elbows moved lightly in the spring wind as I observed his glove clad hands. The city boy was about as old as I was with a noble nose, and rough, smooth features. His wonderful, sky blue eyes peered out from underneath his soft black locks with an aura of gentleness emanating from their azure depths.

Kohaku gave me a shy smile that made my knees go weak at the sight of it. He hadn't even introduced himself to me, and yet I was already attracted to him. Not because of his good looks, but because of the sweetness that seemed to be so apparent in his evident shyness.

Through my dazed state I was able to force a day dreamy smile as I held out a slightly trembling hand to the young farmer. He was really getting to me; I could feel a certain fondness already seeping into my blood like venom. "Hi, I'm Celia Graham. I work for Vesta here at the farm."

Taking my small hand in his much larger one, he smiled widely with less shyness than before. His wonderful eyes glinted in the morning light with what seemed like happiness.

"I'm Kohaku… Kohaku Shiro. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Graham," he said in that quiet voice of his. How wonderful was he! So polite!

"I hope you'll come by sometime to pick up seeds, I'd be a pleasure to have you by, Mr. Shiro." _'I hope you'll come by so I can see you again… please say yes…'_

"I certainly will be by soon," he said in that soft voice of his. Much to my disappointment, he pulled his warm and friendly hand from mine with a soft smile painted across his features. It retreated to his side and was held clenched in a tight fist; was it from anger, or was it instinctively done?

"I've gotta introduce Kohaku to everyone else by the end of the day, so we'd better move along," Takakura said, smiling with his hand clapped lightly on Kohaku's shoulder like a proud father. "Right Kohaku?"

"Right," the young farmer said, nodding slightly toward his friend before returning his gaze to us. He nodded toward each of us in turn, and for a moment his eyes seemed to linger upon me for a drawn second. "It's been great meeting all of you."

Without another word, he turned and followed Takakura toward town. With every step he took, my eyes were upon him till I couldn't see him as more than a speck in the horizon.

------------

Chapter 2: My Steadfast Friend

------------

In the months following our first meeting, I found that Kohaku was an easily likeable young man.

As a farmer he excelled beyond my expectations for his very first harvest. He bought two dozen bags of seeds of tomatoes less than a day after he arrived, and by the end of Spring he was reaping the benefits of his hard work through the cold hard cash that Van had given to him. It made me wonder whether he truly was a city boy.

The children loved him as if he were their older brother. Whenever he had free time, you could find Kohaku playing with Hugh and Kate whenever they asked him to. He never complained about any of their constant nags or the little tricks they sometimes played upon him. The farmer acted as a role model to the children, as all older siblings would look out for the younger.

Griffin and Gustafa could easily relate to Kohaku since he was able to easily play guitar, which attracted Muffy and caught attention from Nami. Ruby and Tim loved him because of his God sent cooking talents, Hardy for Kohaku's medical talents, Nina and Galen for his politeness, and everyone else just for his overall kindness. Marlin was even fond of Kohaku, since he felt he could 'relate' to the younger man.

Kohaku never came by the farm very often, much to my disappointment. When he did come, though, he would stay for the entire remainder of the day helping with farm work and chores. To Vesta, Kohaku was the son that had been taken from her years ago, and the understanding younger brother to Marlin.

He was a valuable part of our family.

My relationship with Kohaku was a bit different from the rest of the people in the valley.

The two of us had been awkward together at the early beginnings of our friendship. We'd refer to each other as 'Miss' and 'Mr.', have strange silences in the middle of our conversations even though one of us might have been dying to speak. It took about two months for us to actually talk comfortably around each other, and then two weeks to become the best of friends. And Kohaku **was** an invaluable friend to me.

He could listen without interruption, comfort you when needed, and stood near you for support whenever it might seem like you would fall. The moments we spent together were fun, humorous, and sometimes stern. But they were invaluable experiences. Memories that I would not trade for even the largest amount of money.

------------

The humid and harsh weather of Summer gave way to the cool airs of Fall, and with it came the perfect weather for growing crops.

It was the first day of the season, and also the planting day for we, the farmers.

Kohaku had come over to help us with planting; we had a much larger field than he did, since he did not rely entirely on crops. A good amount of his money was made on the animals that he raised on his farm.

Chester, his horse, was the newest addition to the farm bunch. He was a beautiful animal, with a long and silky black mane. His eyes were as dark as black berries, matching his black tresses and his muscular legs. He was a beautiful horse, almost like a handsome steed out of a fairytale.

Kohaku had hitched the stallion up to a plow to speed the job, and was currently leading Chester through the last few furrows of the day.

Night was falling; already had red and orange begin the light the sky in a symphony of colors. But with the beautiful heavens came the chilling feel that crept down my spine. The cold was almost like a foreshadowing of something to come, I think. In fact, I should have paid more heed to the signs of the environment I commonly worked under. But I think I was too much of a fool at the time to listen.

I sat on the grounds wiping the last of the soil from my fingers. At the same time I felt something gnawing within my mind, something that had been on my mind for the past few months that I had never thought of before… The arranged marriage.

Kohaku's friendship had given me a taste of what it was like to truly be happy. Ever since he had been around, nothing had ever been the same. I could laugh and talk freely around him. He was my best and truest friend. If he ever left our little Valley, my life would be as dull as it was before.

No,

I couldn't bring such unhappy thoughts to Kohaku. He was so sweet and he already seemed so distant from some past pain. To load my problems onto his shoulders would cause him to be unnecessarily worried.

"Look's like I'm done for today."

My thoughts were interrupted as Kohaku dropped down next to me, lying eagle spread in the grass with sun tanned lids closed over beautiful blues.

"Kohaku?" I asked, looking at him with a sudden thought in my mind, "What did you do before you came to the Valley? I've heard some stories from your Dad, but I've never heard what your official job was."

Kohaku opened his eyes for a moment and then stared into the clear blue with a slight smile. "I worked in a doctor's office as a receptionist."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wow, it must have been hard for you to give up so good a job to become a farmer."

Kohaku looked at me, his bright blue eyes glittering with untold light in the setting sun. The grin on his fine lips disappeared, replaced by a frown that spread over every single little feature. Had I hit a tender spot within the usually energetic farmer? An Achilles' heel in the nearly invincible young man? I could feel my heart racing and my mind pulsing with anxiety as he spoke once again, this time in a voice barely audible to the human ear.

"No… That job carries unhappy memories. I sat at a desk all day answering phone calls and scheduling appointments while the doctor overcharged his patients for their service," Kohaku said. He was silent for a moment before returning his gaze to the bleeding sky. "Can I confess something to you, Celia? I feel like I can trust you."

Almost instantly I softened, my gray eyes full of tender affection as I looked upon the man who was as dear as a brother.

He trusted me enough to tell me something that he had probably never told another living soul… Was this undeniable proof that the two of us were great friends? "Of course…"

"I'm such a coward," he said, sighing slightly, "I handed over documents to the authorities that my Boss cheated his patients; they had the doctor's signature and everything. As soon as I handed it over, I left the city… I probably haven't been back in a year. I told on him, then I ran, just like a tattletale. Do you know how disgraceful that is?"

I couldn't answer that question. I think I had reentered into my own thoughts once again. He had not gone back to the city for a year. So perhaps he had little love for the city, contrary to what his father had told me?

And for a moment I just stared at him, long and hard. I studied the way his short black hair lay tussled across his forehead, how every shadow lay splayed across his face and made him inhumanly handsome in the dying light… I memorized the sound of his voice as he said my name in that soft and sweet tone of his.

I learned every single feature in that one moment because… I guess I was afraid that one day I would wake up never to see him again. I'd be all alone and find out that the wondrous young man that had so diligently listened to me and had been so sweet never existed. I was afraid of life without him.

A silent tear dripped to my cheek and began its long journey down the crevices of skin. The dot of moisture was broke by something warm and inviting, yet strangely rough.

My tear was being cleared from my plain features by the hand of my dear and handsome friend, who looked upon me with a somewhat worried smile.

"Are you alright Celia?"

Within instants I was in his arms, the fire in his azure eyes dwindling down to a warm and inviting flame. He rocked me to and fro in his arms, whispering sweet nothings as I cried out my heart of all my problems. He thought that I was crying for his sake, and I was…

But I was also crying for the things that could never be.

Never again could I be close to him or touch him in so friendly away. Never again could I confide my deepest worries in him.

**Never** could he be mine.

------------

When I first arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Vesta and I lived together. The days were long and fun with her around, and every night I would go to sleep early hoping for the next day to arrive sooner. However, that all changed when Uncle Marlin came.

I remember from when I was a child. Marlin was always such a great Uncle. He was kind, and he loved to play with me whenever I wished. He had the same sort of spirited nature as Vesta, only a bit more relaxed.

One morning on the way to his office, Marlin was shot by an assailant who robbed his briefcase of important documents. He spent two months in the hospital in critical condition while at the same time losing his job for the financial ruin of his company.

After those days, he was never the same cheerful man again.

Vesta took him with her and set him up in our house. His kindly nature turned sour, and his usually athletic self became a pale, sickly recluse. He was much more careful around others and made sure to protect what was his, and that included me.

I think that Marlin wasn't particularly fond of my friendship with Kohaku. He said that ever since the 'city slicker' moved in I would hardly work. Which was, of course, entirely untrue. In fact, Vesta said that since Kohaku had come to work with us, my work quality and load had increased by double.

Maybe it was the fact that my dear friend came from the city that made Uncle Marlin uncomfortable. Or maybe it was that fact that I was kind of his little girl that irked him so. He'd always loved me like his child, and perhaps he saw Kohaku as a person who would bring ruin and harm upon me.

No matter how much he would change, I still loved Marlin like my father. Although sometimes he **can** go a bit too far when it comes to accusations.

------------

Kohaku had decided to join us for dinner one night, invited, of course, by Aunt Vesta herself.

He had been an angel that night; bringing in delicious dishes of his own, dressing in clean clothes, and greeting and thanking us as he came through our threshold with his head humbly bowed. He was being the perfect gentleman, which Vesta positively adored.

Marlin, on the other hand, wasn't so keen.

Already that night he had shot several cold glares to the young farmer and insulted him beyond imagination. Each time Kohaku ignored a particularly vicious attack with a polite and simple answer, Marlin would come back with a particularly stinging comment, resulting in another one of his failed attempts for my young friend to react to Uncle's petty distractions.

We were able to make it through cooking and dinner without any blood being shed. I was beginning to think that Marlin had given up all hope of trying to humiliate Kohaku until sparks began to fly during dessert.

The four of us sat at the oak wooden table in the midst of the thinly furnished room. The warm wood shone under my fingers as I stared at my young friend beside me. The fire flickered slightly in the fireplace as each of us ate our pie as quietly and politely as possible.

Marlin was the first done with his portion. He set down his blue china with a dull clank as he observed the silent farmer sitting across from him at the table. Within his dark orbs I could see the wheels in his head turning; thinking of some way to humiliate the farmer while making it seem like an accident. If Uncle were to purposely hurt Kohaku, his sister would never forgive him.

Kohaku smiled shyly as Vesta pressed several questions upon him about his previous jobs in the city. He shot several glances of anxiety to me in a somewhat begging fashion, hoping that I would come to his rescue, I suppose.

"I suppose that you enjoyed all the company you got from the women there, did you?" The voice split through Kohaku's story of how several women had come into the office and began fighting with him in midst of them.

Vesta turned her shocked glare upon her smirking brother as Kohaku stared down at his fists with a bewildered expression in his eyes. "Marlin, how can you say such a thing? Apologize to our guest, now!"

"I'm only saying what is true," Marlin continued, glaring at the farmer, "He hangs around all the time with Celia and flounces around with all the other women! You only came here to meet women, didn't you?"

My mouth dropped down in shock as I stared at Marlin's blazing eyes. Was this really my uncle? The kind, silent, and stubborn man who cared so much for his family? Where did all these accusations come from?

Kohaku's only response was to stare deeply into Marlin's eyes without any trace of a friendly smile upon his lips. His eyes were filled with blue fire, licking furiously as he emitted his silent rage upon Marlin. Because of my closeness to Kohaku, I could read his facial expressions with great ease. Never before had I seen such anger and hurt clouded into those light blues.

Before Kohaku could even speak, I lashed out with ferocity. No one could ever say such a thing about my friend and get away with it, not even my Uncle.

"Marlin, you have no right to disrespect Kohaku like this! He has been nothing but kind to you, but you think that just because he's lived in the city he is a terrible person. Not everyone that lives in the city is like your shooter, and not everyone in the city is mean and unkind like the woman you once had in your life. You have no right to take out your sorrows on a person you haven't even spoken three words to before this night! If you are going to be disrespectful, I will leave and Kohaku is coming with me."

I heard Vesta gasp in the background and Kohaku visibly start at my rant. But, true to my word, I took Kohaku by the hand and virtually dragged him out the door, slamming the poor entrance for good measure.

Taking no notice of Marlin's frantic calls, I continued on through the inky darkness toward Kohaku's farm with my friend's hand securely within my grasp. When I could no longer see or hear Marlin I turned to face Kohaku with a flushed expression cross my features.

Kohaku was stunned, all the fire that I had seen in his eyes was replaced by shock. He tried hard to mask this as he spoke, but you could see from the way his eyes flickered he was having a hard time forgetting my outburst.

"Celia… thank you for defending me," he said in that soft way of his. "You didn't need to defend me, but still you did… you're truly a great friend."

"I overreacted, I'm so sorry that you had to hear Marlin like that, though, Kohaku," I said, frowning slightly. "I know it's hard to believe, but Uncle Marlin really isn't that bad of a man. In fact, he's one of the kindest men you'll ever know if you get to know him."

For a moment there was silence before Kohaku spoke again, this time a little firmer than before.

"I understand why he's so guarded… A vast majority of the people in the city aren't very trustworthy. They can backstab you a good many times," Kohaku stopped for a moment before continuing, "But there are a good few people who are one of a kind… There are so many more of those kinds of people here in this Valley though."

The young man's eyes were lost in a world that I could never understand, glazed over and hate filled. The expression on his face changed from its gentleness and contorted to one of suffering. In a few seconds he had aged years.

For a moment, I thought he was about to say more, to tell me what it was that caused him so much pain… I had prayed that he would trust me enough for something so painful, but alas, this day was no different from another.

Saying a quick goodnight, Kohaku turned and started away with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. I stood where I was until he was swallowed by the darkness and I could hear the crunching of gravel against boot no more… I stood contemplating the mysteriousness of my best friend.

------------

Chapter 3: Love

------------

Kohaku and I never spoke of that night's events again. The next morning we resumed our friendly and playful relationship of best friends, although I felt like something was lacking after that night… as though a great emptiness had been built between us for some strange occurrence.

My family and I again clashed horns over the issue of the arranged marriage, which was ever coming closer with the coming of my nineteenth birthday.

According to my father, I am the first woman born into our family line, and with it comes the duty of marrying into a high standing family so that I might carry on our family's business with my husband. For eighteen years I have been preparing for the man that would be my husband, learning to cook, clean, raise family, and eventually learning to love my future spouse.

Kohaku changed all my plans the moment I set eyes on him.

He had done so much good for everyone in the valley, and brought out the better qualities of myself that I hardly knew I possessed. The amount of work I finished increased in the time I spent with him, I was often a lot happier than before, and I found that even the smallest thing was interesting to me now.

I tried to shield my heart from him, for I knew if I fell in love I would live as an empty shell during my marriage to the complete stranger intended for me. I would loose my confidence and beliefs, so I continued to prepare for the marriage for the good of myself and my own family.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder…

What was Kohaku's opinion in this turn of events?

------------

It was probably early fall, for the grass was a dull shade of red and the atmosphere in the valley was much more relaxed and less scorched than that of Summer. Kohaku was crouching beside his favorite cow, Butter, milking her while I sat on the fence observing.

We had been silent for quite some time, the only sound the steady clinking of bottles as Kohaku set each newly corked bottle upon the ground.

"Kohaku… I need to talk to you about something…" I murmured, "Something that I've been meaning to talk to you about for months."

Within a few moments, Kohaku had stiffened and turned a worried eye upon me. Always so selfless when it came to listening to others… this was one of the few reasons why Kohaku was such a dear friend to me.

"Kohaku, my mother and father have arranged my marriage to a wealthy aristocrat," I started with hesitance. "But the problem is… there's something I really like and I don't know what to do. If I refuse to marry the man, then I'll let my parents down but…"

My words trailed off as I waited for Kohaku to respond.

His blue eyes flickered slightly as he chewed on his tongue with great thought on my question.

A few moments later, Kohaku carefully voiced his opinion. "Celia, your first duty is **always** to your heart. Meet this man that your parents have asked you to marry and tell him of your feelings for this person that you love so dearly. He will respect you for your decisions, I have no doubt about it. Go see your parents and tell them as well, their love for you should outdo that of a petty engagement such as this."

For a moment he hesitated before he asked a very queer question…

"Celia… are you in love with this man that you like? Is he what you want?"

I flinched for a moment, unsure of an answer. Did I love Kohaku? Was that what this alien feeling of warmth was that burned in my heart every time I saw him? Love… was it really such a strange emotion?

"He's everything that I wanted; kind and honest man, not afraid to work hard… A man that's good with children and seems like he would be faithful to me for the rest of our lives…" I whispered, "…I'm not sure that I love him, though."

There was a flicker of something strange within Kohaku's eye as he spoke.

"Celia, the way you describe this man of yours, he sounds like a kind person. You'll know when you love him, I'm certain of it," he smiled, "If you like him so much, he must be quite the special person. I pray that everything will work out between the two of you."

_'Oh Kohaku…'_ I thought, _'Can't you tell it's you that I like so much? Sometimes you can be so dense…'_

But as Kohaku turned away, I continued to ponder the questions within my mind as I gave a thankful smile at the young farmer. He had eased my doubts on the arranged marriage and hardened my resolve, however, he had also managed to awaken more questions within my heart than before.

Did I really, truly love Kohaku, or was this just some school-girl crush?

Only time would tell.

------------

Winter was my least favorite season because of the desolate planes of snow that covered our beautiful valley. The ground could not yield any life in such a death giving season, and though the snow was beautiful, there was always that lack of life that took away from the overall effect.

During that barren season there was one shred of life that was born, weak and crying, into the world. Chris, Wally's wife, had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and christened her Rosemarie after a dear friend. They called Kohaku and I to their side to be the first to see the infant since we often came by to play with Hugh and help the family.

Many times before had I seen my friend deal with children, but this was, perhaps, one of the most tender moments I had seen in my entire life.

------------

A delicate blanket of snow covered the cobblestone street as we fought our way through the ankle deep depths of snow. The world was wonderfully silent, only Kohaku and I side by side and the deep crunching of snow beneath our feet… It was like walking through a beautiful dream.

Kohaku's heavy blue winter coat trailed behind him as his cherry red scarf fluttered dimly in the freezing breeze. His sun kissed cheeks were flushed from the cold as vapor puffed from his mouth as he fought his way ever closer to the door.

As he knocked roughly upon the door, I couldn't really help but observe the way his blue eyes seemed brighter and more beautiful in the white landscape… the way his hair fell over those perfect blues messily from a hasty wakeup call.

For a moment I wanted to reach out and touch him lightly on the cheek, to feel him caress me in his strong arms and to look at me and say that he cared for me as I did for him. And when I thought these things, I was beyond confused, sending me into a deep muddle about my emotions.

Thankfully a very warm looking Wally had come to the door, clad in heavy sweaters and his cheeks rosy with warmth and joy. A smile lit his features as he ushered us inside and literally chased us upstairs toward the nursery. You could tell he was very eager to share the newest member of the family with us.

The room was painted a pale pink, with pictures of various storybook characters painted about the walls. Pacifiers, stuffed animals, and picture books lay littered about the warm hardwood floor, but none of that seemed to matter as our eyes fell upon our dear friend.

Chris was sitting in a rocking chair, holding a bundle of wriggling clothes as she stared upon it with a maternal glow about her. As her eyes lifted from her child for a moment, they immediately went to Kohaku and a shimmering smile met our sights.

"Celia, Kohaku, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family," Chris whispered as we drew closer, "Rosemarie Catherine Johansen." She shifted the blankets a bit and for the first time we got a clear look at baby Rosemarie.

The little girl was clearly her mother's daughter, with the wondrous and heartwarming smile she flashed at Kohaku. She gurgled happily as she reached out with tiny hands toward Kohaku, her little fingers clasping as she waited for the farmer to hold her.

Chris' eyes sparkled as she watched Kohaku reach down with his massive hand and let the tiny baby grip his finger as he spoke terms of endearment toward the little girl as if he were his younger sister. She watched for a while with a smile etched across her face before she spoke. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I-I d-don't d-do well with-," Kohaku nervously began. It was comical to see my friend, so usually calm and composed, break down like this. Before he could even protest further, Chris had pressed Rosemarie into his awkward arms. Within a few moments the baby girl was giggling happily as Kohaku made funny faces and bounced her up and down upon his knee.

Wally, with a grin etching his already smug face, spoke. "My friend, has anyone told you that you would make a wonderful father?"

Kohaku's only response was to burn horribly red in embarrassment before turning back to the baby in his arms and continue to humor her.

I watched with soft eyes as Kohaku continued to play with little Rosemarie and could only smile. Kohaku would make a **superb** father and husband to some lucky woman someday. Whoever that was, she was sure to be a remarkable person.

At that moment I realized how truly emotionally connected to Kohaku I was. I reflected on this burning coal within my heart… this horrible ache that seemed to surface whenever I thought of him in the arms of another woman and it was only then that I realized my true feelings.

It was then that I realized that I had fallen in love with him.

------------

Chapter 4: The Fall

------------

Love is a painful thing, especially when it involves so many misunderstandings and painful heartaches. For some people it is easy to get a happy ending with those that they love, the remaining must work a bit harder for theirs.

Being around Kohaku without him even knowing of my love for him was harder than I initially expected. There were many times that I could have just leaned over and kissed him and told him everything, but it didn't feel right to me so long as I was still engaged to another man. A problem that I planned to fix within the next few days.

When the young man finally arrived, he introduced himself as Jonathan Hutchens, the son of my father's war buddy. He was a handsome young man; with slicked back brown hair, lovely green eyes, and a noble jaw. This, along with the fine beige suit he came in, made him seem like a friendly enough man, but somewhere within the depths of his emerald eyes I could see some sort of evil…

------------

The two of us sat next to one another, every nerve in my body tensing as Jonathan drew ever closer, a strange glint in his eyes. Within moments he had grabbed my hands and held them in a firm grip as his green eyes pierced into mine.

"Celia, my father has told me so much about you," he began, drawing ever closer, "And you're so beautiful… His words truly do not do justice to such a Goddess."

As Jonathan idly began speaking of his boundless wealth and crooning on about my beauty along with other empty promises, I only thought of Kohaku's beautiful smile and his gentle voice. I couldn't allow all this talk to stop me, I had put the advice that my love had given me and put it into effect in a way that wouldn't hurt Jonathan.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something rough and demanding against my lips. My gray eyes widened in disbelief as I screamed mentally: Jonathan was kissing me.

With all my strength I began to thrash about in his powerful hold, but his grip was too strong for me to escape from. I felt my mind screaming and crying as Jonathan deepened the kiss even further with a smug grin etched across his lips. My first kiss had been stolen by a horrible, greedy man. The kiss that was meant for Kohaku.

A loud crash sent made Jonathan wrench his accursed lips from my own as he glared at the person standing at the door. My gray orbs widened in horror as I beheld my love standing in the doorway.

Kohaku's eyes thundered with blue fire, alight with horrid pain and betrayal. As his eyes met mine, a torrent of painful emotions flooded into my mind as if coming from his mind. Lying at Kohaku's feet was a beautiful bunch of Blue Magic Grass flowers, their thorns dripping with crimson liquid. My concern grew tenfold as my eyes fell upon his hands. His calloused, gentle hands were riddled with holes and scratches that poured tears of blood… Blue Magic Grass flowers were extremely rare and hard to pick because of their thick thorns… Kohaku…

"I… I'm sorry I interrupted." Without another word my dear friend turned heel and left, slamming the door in his wake.

"Kohaku, wait!" I shouted hoarsely after him as I threw Jonathan's hands from me and ran to go after him. I was grabbed again by my 'fiance's' demanding hands and then wrenched around to see his furious expression.

"You cannot go after him!" Jonathan demanded, drawing me close once again. "You do not seriously have feelings for such a poor and-."

My anger began to build within my already tested patience. Drawing by my delicate hand and glaring with fury, I threw all my strength and momentum into my arm.

'_SLAP!!'_

"Shut up! Go back home and tell my parents that I'll _never_ marry you!" Turning away from the cursing Jonathan, I ran out the door calling my best friend's name. However, by the time I reached his home he had drawn all the curtains and locked his doors, a single note nailed furiously upon the door in Kohaku's rushed penmanship.

_'Leave me alone… I don't want to speak to you. I understand perfectly…"_

------------

Chapter 5: Making Up

------------

My parents weren't very happy about my violent reaction toward Jonathan Hudgens. They claimed that they had a big mess to clean up because of my emotional outburst: including lawsuits and apologizing profusely to the greedy man's family. They **were** not pleased to also hear of how the aristocrat threw himself at me, and so they immediately broke off the engagement and gave my 'title' of heir to my younger brother Timothy. I was finally free and it was all thanks to Kohaku for giving me the courage to speak out.

Kohaku disappeared from my life as abruptly as he had appeared into it. Everyday I came to his home and pounded upon the door crying out to him, but still he ignored me. One day I showed up and Takakura claimed that Kohaku had gone away to see his ailing mother in the city and to tend to his younger siblings.

Those days were the longest of my life. I couldn't smile anymore… there was nothing to joke around or to be jubilant about so long as Kohaku was away. Losing him was losing my very soul: I loved him so, so much that it was impossible for me to function as I once had. I spent my days pining for him and crying into my pillows for lost love. I lost hope… how could he ever forgive me after he had seen me kissing another man?

The months trickled painfully by like sand between my fingers. I was working out in the field one day when I noticed the smoke rising from his chimney… he had returned, and with it my good spirits as well.

Everyone in town began buzzing with excitement and rumors. Chris said he often came by to visit little Rosemarie. He was still kind and gentle, but carried an aura of sadness about him like a stifling cloak. His appearance had changed as well: he had grown more handsome, yet his sweet eyes had become contorted with pain and suffering. Kohaku Shiro was no longer the same boy.

Whenever I came home from town I saw his handiwork about the farm, from the neatly overturned soil to the tidy housework done about the farm. If I lay down upon my bed the sheets smelt of earth and flowers… his nostalgic scent. Kohaku was everywhere except for with me.

Somehow I could not bare it anymore. My nerves and guilt had kept me from him for so long… no more would it hinder me from him. I would confront him and make him see the truth, even if he could no longer like me as a friend.

I just had to tell him.

------------

My light blue dress fluttered about my womanly form as my free hair fluttered loosely in the spring wind. I looked up toward the farm and somehow in my heart I just knew that Kohaku was present.

A year had passed since that day… a year had passed since I last saw my dear friend and love. As I took a few shaky steps forward, my determination hardened. I would do this, I could do this.

A young man sat upon the rickety old fence of Sakura Farm, watching the cows graze in the evening breeze. His long black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail as black gloved hands clenched the rail with relaxed ease. His muscular torso was clad in a light white shirt as heavy black boots and pants stood out among the vibrant colors.

The man started slightly as he heard feet crunching upon gravel. He turned his head just enough for me to see a clear blue eye before gazing listlessly into the pasture. Without facing me, he addressed me in a deep baritone.

"Celia, how may I help you?"

For a moment I stared, dumbfounded before I realized who was speaking to me. This man was Kohaku, a year older?

"Kohaku," I choked, tears beginning to overwhelm me. I felt so relieved… I was finally speaking to him after all this time. I could hardly contain my joy as I felt the familiar pull and intrigue of his presence wash over me as it did before that horrible day. There was something different though, something out of the ordinary in his aura. Did I sense… hatred?

The young farmer hopped off from his seat, dusting off his gloves and turned his gaze upon me. His eyes were older, and time had enhanced his already beautiful features. Kohaku's stare was unnerving and cruel. He hated me, and you could see it within his icy orbs.

"Kohaku, I-."

"Is this about that day a year ago?" Kohaku asked, placing a gloved hand to his brow and shaking his head. "If that is what this is about then I will hear nothing of it." Without another word he turned to leave, walking right past me.

Still, I was determined and grabbed him by his forearm in a decisive grip. My gray eyes bore into his and a blazing connection was forged. I had to say it…

"I love you, Kohaku."

He snapped, wrenching his arm away from mine and glaring at me disgustedly. "Do not feed me lies, Celia! It seemed like you quite enjoyed that kiss."

My heart was slashed as he continued on his rampage.

"I thought that we were friends, Celia. That we could trust each other never to lie," he gripped his shirt and closed his blazing eyes, "My mistake."

"I'm not lying to you, Kohaku! I really and truly do love you." I threw my arms about him, my voice choking as I continued. "You must believe me! I've waited a year to apologize to you!"

For a moment he was himself again, his eyes alight with hope and joy. As quickly as the expression appeared, it was lost behind a frown and a sea of doubt. Looking away, he awkwardly placed his hands upon my arms. "How can I believe you, Celia?"

_'I was hoping you'd ask.'_ Without a single word I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to my level as our lips met for the first time.

All the moments of worry, melancholy, and pain melted away as I allowed those emotions to flow into my lips and exchange to him. My hands fell from his collar and grabbed him about the neck to draw him even closer than before.

By now Kohaku had stiffened under my touch, which I found quite amusing. Soon he responded, encircling my waist with his muscular arms and pulling me into him.

We pulled away after several heated moments, my arms still about his neck. I smiled at him, loving the way his dark hair fell into his bright blue eyes.

Kohaku shook his head, unable to believe that we had actually kissed. "So you really love me?"

"Yes," I pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "More than you'll ever know."

"And I love you as well." Suddenly he turned very red, pulling away from me at an alarming speed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, puzzled and nervous about this sudden reaction.

He looked down at the ground, turning even more crimson. "I really shouldn't hug you or kiss you unless we're married…"

I smiled, giggling slightly at his modesty as my next words slyly entered my mind. Pulling him back to me with little hesitation I offered a suggestion. "Then we should fix that, shouldn't we? Marry me?"

Kohaku nodded in agreement before pausing and comically putting a finger to his chin in mock thought. "You know, when I pictured myself getting married, I thought that _I_ would be the one to propose."

"I beat you to it. Get over it," I laughed. I squealed in laughter as he kissed me soundly on the lips and scooped me up in his strong arms, carrying me bridal style toward Vesta's farm. "I have one favor I need to ask of you first."

Kohaku's eyebrow lifted in amusement. "And what would that be, Miss Graham?"

"Be mine until the day we die."

He suddenly stopped, staring down tenderly at me with a faint smile etching his lips.

"Celia, I'll be yours beyond death."

------------

It has been ten years since that joyful day, and a few years since the birth of our lovely children.

Whoever is reading this diary right now… know that true love is possible for all, even if there is a little work to get to that happy ending. Love isn't an easy road, but when the journey is complete you have a lifelong companion that you may count upon for the rest of your days.

And so as I write these final sentences I smile, content that someone may read this story…

This story of an ordinary farm girl with an ordinary life that was given so much more by one man who man a simple promise: To be faithful to me forevermore.

------------

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this new version. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me your opinion of it! Thank you very much for taking your time to read this story!!!

Signed,

Kurai Hitokiri

P.S. (Like Zelda stories? Check out my profile and read some!!!)


End file.
